Some printing apparatuses include a nip formed by a fuser belt and roll. In such apparatuses, media are fed to the nip and contacted by the fuser belt and roll to treat marking material on the media.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful for printing and methods of treating marking material on media that are more energy efficient.